Kaylee Quinn
Kaylee Quinn is a junior dancer who trains at Just Plain Dancin' in Corona, CA. She formerly trained at Dance Precisions and was notable for being a part of Molly's Monsters. She has two younger sisters Rihanna Quinn and Coco Quinn who are both active in competition dancing and also train in Just Plain Dancin'. Dances Solos: Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend - musical theater Firework - lyrical - choreographed by Molly Long * 1ST overall 8 & under power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Lakewood, California * 1ST overall 8 & under solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Orlando, Florida (nationals) * 2ND overall 8 & under secondary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Redondo Beach, California Bowl of Cherries - jazz- choreographed by Molly Long * God Bless the Child - jazz - choreographed by Molly Long * The Raven - contemporary - choreographed by Karame Adesko * 1ST overall 9-11 power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada Hallelujah - lyrical - choreographed by Molly Long * 1ST overall junior pinnacle solo - NextLevel Dance Competition in Ontario, California * 1ST overall junior diamond solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California * 1ST overall 9-11 secondary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Redondo Beach, California * 1ST overall 9-11 power solo - Nexstar Talent Competition in Upland, California * 1ST overall 9-11 power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Lakewood, California Out of Dirt - open - choreographed by Terry Schulke * 1ST overall 9-11 power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Ontario, California Only Fault - lyrical - choreographed in Mandy Rogers Candyman - jazz - choreographed by Mandy Rogers * 2ND overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Duets: Sisters (with Peyton Heitz) - jazz * 2ND overall junior pinnacle duet/trio - NextLevel Dance Competition in Ontario, California My Skin (with Peyton Heitz) - lyrical * 1ST overall junior pinnacle duet/trio - NextLevel Dance Competition in Ontario, California * 1ST overall 9-11 power duet/trio - Starpower Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Groups (with Dance Precisions) Proud Mary - jazz Scream and Shout - jazz * unknown scoring overall 9-11 power small group - Starpower Dance Competition in Lakewood, California Candlelight - lyrical * a Wonderland - lyrical * a Groups (with Just Plain Dancin') Bang Bang - jazz * 1ST overall 9-11 power line - Starpower Dance Competition in Ontatio, California Chandelier - contemporary * 1ST overall 9-11 power large group - Starpower Dance Competition in Ontario, California * 1ST overall junior large american league group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Dance Titles * Petite Miss Superstar 2013 * National Petite Miss Starpower 2013 (Bowl of Cherries) * Junior Miss Dance KAR 2014 (Hallelujah) * Junior Miss Showbiz 2014 (Hallelujah) * Junior Miss Starpower 2014 (The Raven) * WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2014 * Junior Miss Starpower 2015 (Only Fault) Runner-Up Placements: * 3rd - Petite Miss Dance KAR 2013 (Firework) Gallery C789ED20-169D-408A-ABDA-9DF9093D2B57.JPG|Kaylee's "Hallelujah" solo headshot (2014) DE36F9E7-362F-42A7-A0D7-BDB8B061CD2E.JPG|Kaylee's "God Bless the Child" solo headshot (2014) 69BADBFB-6E63-4ABD-9134-F169182CB26A.JPG|Kaylee's "The Raven" solo headshot (2014) DE2637F1-4E90-4E05-AFD6-36499BB500C2.JPG|Kaylee's "Sisters" duet headshot (2014) E1CC0D2C-B7B6-4A9A-AEB7-0D49F62070CE.JPG|Kaylee's "My Skin" duet headshot (2014) 9E20B6DF-C8F5-4CA6-B942-91D773960138.JPG|Kaylee's group headshot (2014) 86BBD367-D2F0-4567-805F-F755B19D07D6.JPG|Kaylee's "Proud Mary" group headshot (2014) 5F6E02C9-ECB1-4FE0-9EA0-9B3C0AACA0FC.JPG|Kaylee's "Wonderland" group headshot (2014) D3C29E71-160F-462A-9018-BC5D75138CA4.JPG 4B996578-E6EE-4AFE-BBD6-8A98F960846C.JPG A9113526-8048-4B4F-9505-93FD660FB149.PNG E9263847-9E88-4A1F-AF75-07459C7A4606.PNG 67DAC9CC-390D-4D0E-AD64-378FEEC9A2D7.PNG 911B2150-9CA2-481F-B41A-40A7DA62871D.PNG 18F29F22-0353-441B-B39E-4BBB07B2C22D.PNG C2B8CDCA-8DD1-49D9-A44A-62E72142EF25.PNG 4850B480-5A41-4FF0-91E6-4040484BBCE5.PNG Category:Dancers Category:Girl dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Precisions dancers